lost_cities_keeperfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Sophie and Fitz/@comment-39545582-20190521231158/@comment-72.205.23.158-20190522201631
1. Fitz has almost kissed Sophie 2 times and Keefe hasn't even once Read the Keefe short story. He doesn't want to be pushy. And you should save you first kiss for marraige anyways. 2. Sophie has had a crush on Fitz since the second they met That's the problem. From the SECOND they met. She knew nothing about him, and therefore this point is not really relevant. 3. Sophie is way over Keefe No, her feeling for him are growing, not fading. 4. They look super cute together That doesn't matter, and Sokeefe looks cuter. 5. If you peeps say Fitz has anger issues, look what happened to Keefe when he got angry at his mom. HE JOINED THE NEVERSEEN. He gave blood, The Neverseen's ONLY way to acess whatever creepy thing Gisela locked away, for fake caches. I think that if your mom was stealing your blood, verbally abusing you, trying to kill your friends, willingly hurting you, and then telling you that there was a purpose for all this, I think that the guilt would push you to do some pretty reckless things to. And besides, he was trying to help his friends. Remember how the Neverseen said they were always ten steps ahead? Well, Keefe thought he was ten steps ahead. And let's not forget that Keefe was sad when Alden was 'dying' too. Alden was like the father he never had. And then there's Alvar joining the Neverseen. Alvar was Keefe's role model. He literally ADORED him. But when Alvar joined the Neverseen, he didn't go get mad at Sophie and his friends. But Fitz did have a right to. Everyone reacts differently. 6. Fitz's anger only comes out around Alvar. And if you wanna argue about that, read the ending of Nightfall. Keefe wants to be part of Alvar's awakening and he wants to borrow Sophie's Sucker Punch. I'd be a little mad if my role model joined the bad guys too. And Fitz got mad at Keefe in Flashback when he was flirting with Sophie, and also when his dad was dying. 7. Keefe apologizes for the way he behaved when he was "joking" about Fitzphie. He is trying to hide his feelings, but he's accepting that Sophie is with Fitz. That's why he says, "You're perfect for each other." What other choice does he have? He loves Sophie, he wants her to have what she wants, to be happy. 8. Fitz and Sophie have had multiple moments (Healing Center, Calla's Panakes Tree, Everglen, Calla's Panakes tree again, Foxfire etc.) So have Keefe and Sophie (Flying to the Black Swans hideout when they were trying to fix Sophie, the moment on the way to Alluvetere in the water, when they were on the way to Ravagog with Lady Candence, in the healing center when Sophie was injured and they had the pins, when they were about to go to a funeral and their friends walked in on them, etc...) - Chewbacca